Final Fantasy Merger
by ZeroSlayer1986
Summary: This story follows the aftermath years down the line in both Spira and Gaia.


All rights reserved to Square Enix and the originators of the Final Fantasy series. I do not own or claim to have any rights to the content. Story does consist of characters from the series and fictional characters. This was written purely for fan fiction and nothing more.

Zanarkand Story -

Yuna and Tidus had finally been reunited restoring peace throughout Spira once again. The vengeful spirit of Shuyin had been laid to rest and he was finally able to rest with his lover, Lenne. It was another peaceful morning on Besaid Island. The waves from the sea slid across the golden sand. The tropical trees rustled in the cool breeze that stretched over the island. The sun shined directly over the sea water and it glistened as the light reflected on it.

Tidus and Yuna were both still asleep. Yuna started to wake up first she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision wasn't focused so she rubbed her eyes gently then she looked toward the door way. The flap that covered the doorway swayed back and forth as the light traveled across it. Yuna rose up and propped herself up on her left elbow. She turned and looked at Tidus who was still asleep beside her. She smiled as she looked at him.

His blonde spiky locks were all over his face. His tan skin looked radiant with a little sweat. She touched his chest with her right hand and rubbed her hand down his lean muscular figure. She could feel his rock hard abs as she reached toward the middle of his abdomen. She ran her finger along all six and back up to his chest. His necklace was lying to his left side while he slept. Yuna looked at his face and in her eyes he was very attractive. She moved her eyes down from his face to his lips which looked very inviting.

Her heart started beating faster as "strange" thoughts entered her head and then she slowly started leaning down to his face. As she got closer she could feel her heart beat faster and then her lips met his. She kissed him and held that place for a moment but it seemed liked it lasted forever. As she pulled her lips back he woke up and looked at her with a smile on his face. Yuna smiled back at him as they looked at each other. "Morning beautiful."

"Who told you to stop?" Yuna started blushing, "You were awake?" He gave her a sly grin then she turned away to prevent him from seeing her face. Tidus rose up and grabbed her by her chin and brought her face back to his then he kissed her. Yuna got caught off guard at first but she went along with him. His tongued danced in her mouth as he massaged hers. Yuna moaned a little as the feeling started moving throughout her body.

After a few minutes he pulled himself away and looked at Yuna. He looked into her heterochromia eyes the left one was green and the right one was blue. She began to blush as he looked at her. She had a look on her face wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. Tidus was about to kiss her again when someone interrupted them. "Well, well, well looks like you two are having fun." Tidus and Yuna turned to see who had disturbed them.

A familiar person stood before them she had light blonde hair that stretched down her back in a pony tail. She had a small but sexy figure. Her eyes were dark green with black spirals in them. She was wearing a brown jacket over a small yellow shirt that showed her lower abdomen and belly button. She had on some brown hot pants and white and blue boots. She had a sly grin on her face as she looked at Tidus and Yuna.

Tidus and Yuna both greeted her with disappointment in their voice, "Hey Rikku." "Hey come on I traveled all the way here to greet you guys and all you can say is hey Rikku!" The blitz ball player spoke up, "Well we were a little busy Rikku." Rikku raised her left eyebrow then she spoke cleverly, "OOOH! I see so you two wanted some "alone time" well don't let me disturb you please continue."

Tidus and Yuna both looked at her to let her know to go away. "Well what are you guys waiting for go ahead I'm waiting?" Tidus sighed, "Rikku Yuna and I want some time alone, as in we don't want you here now!" "You meanie I was just joking!" "I didn't mean to disturb you guys but I have some urgent news about Zanarkand that you may interest you." Tidus rose up and sat on the edge of the bed beside Yuna. "What about Zanarkand?" "Well…someone is trying to restore the machina city."

"To restore it?" "Yeah the ironic thing is his name is Sin." "Yeah well that name certainly does ring a bell Rikku." "Yeah it is weird considering we defeated Sin a year ago." "Well what do you guys think?" Tidus looked at Yuna and she looked at him. "Well I think that we could at least look into it Rikku." "That's the spirit Yuna!" "Well I can't lie it would be interesting to see this with my own eyes." said Tidus. "You're originally from Zanarkand right?" "Yeah that's right Rikku I know that I can't go back to my Zanarkand but if someone is restoring the present one I have to check this out."

Rikku jumped up with her right hand held high in the air, "Alright well what are we waiting for let's go!" Tidus got out the bed to get his clothes. Rikku started blushing as she looked at him. "Uh I-I-I will be outside heh, heh." Tidus had a confused look on his face as Rikku hurried out the hut. "What's with her?" He turned to look at Yuna she was a little angry as she looked at him. "What…why are you looking at me like that?" "She was looking at you." Tidus looked down and realized that he was only wearing a pair of tight diver shorts. "Oh, sorry about that I won't let it happen again."

Yuna smiled to let him know that he was forgiven then she grabbed her boots and laced them up after putting them on. Yuna was wearing a blue jean skirt that came down and stopped just below her butt. She had a white spaghetti string shirt that stopped just above her belly button. "I will be outside with Rikku." "Alright." As she walked to the door she grabbed Tidus' ass and squeezed a little. "Hey now!" He smiled and smacked her ass as she walked out the door. Yuna turned back and smiled as she gave him a seductive look then she walked outside.

"Heh, heh, were going to have some fun tonight." He put on his sleeveless blue shirt with a white line going down the middle. On the back of the shirt it had the Zanarkand Abe's emblem in white. The shorts that he put on came down below his knees a little. The shorts consisted of leather and on each leg it had the same emblem as his necklace. After putting his yellow and black boots on he started to put on his armor. He slid his left arm in the gauntlet then he latched the blue shoulder pad around his shoulder. On his right hand he put on a black leather glove then he walked out of the hut.

Midgar Story-

It was early in the afternoon in Midgar. Cloud was doing one of his deliveries for a new company that just opened. "He is here sir." "Have him deliver the materia to me." Cloud pulled up to a large building that was still under renovation. He parked his bike and took off his sunglasses then he walked up to the building. He started to walk to the front door when two security guards came out. "Sir we need to take possession of that sword for now." "The sword stays with me." Cloud proceeded forward to the entrance when the guard grabbed him by his arm.

"Sir you cannot enter with that weapon it is company policy." "Like I said it stays with me." Cloud glared at him to let him know he meant business. "Alright have it your way you leave us no choice." The guard took out a black orb. Cloud looked at it with a surprised look on his face. (No-this is impossible!) The orb transformed into a large Gatling gun it was bigger than the guard. Cloud jumped back to distance himself from the guard. The other guard had a similar orb and his transformed into a high-powered rifle.

Cloud took out his sword and charged it up. The guard squeezed the trigger on the Gatling gun and it spat out multiple rounds at the mako warrior. Cloud sifted through the bullets and chopped some in half as he moved through them. The other guard tried to catch him off guard by getting behind him. He fired a round at Cloud while he was busy dodging bullets. As it got closer Cloud jumped to evade and the round hit the round hit the Gatling gun causing it to destroy the barrel.

"Damn him!" The guard with the rifle tried to attack Cloud again but before he fire off another round the blonde haired warrior severed the barrel from the weapon. Cloud held the blade at his face. "That is enough let him pass." "Mr. Mune!" "It's alright I sense no hostilities from him." "The world is still a dangerous place so I can understand why he wants to keep his sword with him." "I am Masa Mune and you are Cloud Strife I presume." Cloud looked at the man who stood before him walked out of the building. He had black hair that stretched down his back. He had two white bains that hung down his face on each side.

Masa Mune had a very profound face white as snow that dawned squinty eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a long over coat. He had a familiar sword in a sheath tied to his side. "Who are you?" Cloud turned his sword toward him. "Don't worry I'm not your enemy I'm just a customer with a simple request." He pushed Cloud's sword away from his face then he opened his eyes. He had the same eyes as Cloud and there was something familiar about him.

"Erh!" Cloud was frozen as the man stared at him. "What's the matter Cloud you look like you just saw a ghost?"

FLASH BACK

"Stay where you belong in my memories."

"I will never become a memory Cloud."

FLASH BACK END

"Cloud?" "Are you alright Cloud?" "Huh?" "I didn't mean to startle you if you don't want to deliver the package I can have someone else take care of it." Cloud sheathed his sword in its holster on his back. "No…I will deliver the package." "So what do you want me to deliver?" "I need to know the contents of the package I don't want to be part of smuggling or illegal business understand?" "Yes I do understand very clearly Cloud." "You have nothing to worry about this package is not illegal." "Then tell me what it is." "Now that is something I cannot tell you."

Cloud turned around and started walking back to his bike. "Not interested." "Hold on a moment." Cloud stopped walking and turned around. "Are you going to tell me or not?" "Well I can't tell you something if I don't know myself." "I can tell you this much it is very valuable to SIN this company wouldn't be able to function without it." "Look I don't have time to play games with you Masa."

"Well he said you would be headstrong so I guess there is no choice." "Who is he?" "The president of SIN of course." "How does he know me?" "Well he had checked your background and you have quite a reputation for being thorough." "I see." "This package contains a new type of materia that we have been working on." "The two guards you fought have low grade models of the materia but this one is of the highest grade." "This materia is silver we have dubbed it the Omega Materia." "You see our company is a pharmaceutical company but we also make custom weapons at the request of qualified buyers."

"You see this materia that we have made is not only used for a weapon but for healing purposes as well." "Just imagine all the worlds diseases cured with manufactured materia." "A blind person could see again, a broken bone could be healed instantly, scars and gashes healed completely." "Would that not put the medical pool out of business?" "No you fail to see my point Cloud." "This materia is a onetime use only meaning that the highest bidder would pay a fortune." "This is not something that a person can buy from a pharmacy or a store shelf."

"Well I see your point now you could have given me the explanation the first time I asked." "Well Cloud a trade secret is better kept than given out." "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about it." "Good I'm glad to hear it Cloud." "Now if you would please take this to Odin city the president of SIN will be waiting there for the package." "You will also be paid in full upon delivery of the materia." Cloud accepted the package from Mr. Mune then he got back on his bike and headed for Odin city.

On the way he got a phone call. Cloud slowed down then he pulled off the road to answer his phone. "Hello Cloud Strife speaking." "Hey Cloud!" "Tifa!" "So how is the job going?" "So far so good." "What's wrong Cloud you sound worried?" "It's nothing." "Don't give me that Cloud I can tell when you have something on your mind." "Look I will tell you about it when I get back okay?" "Promise?" "I…I promise." "Good also on your way back could you pick up some things for me I will text you the list." "No problem I will take care of it."

"Well I won't keep you from your job I will see you later." "See ya later babe." "What did you call me?" "Oh nothing!" Cloud ended the call quickly. Cloud was shocked after hearing that word come out his mouth. (Where the hell did that come from?) (Tch, damn you Zach.)

FLASH: Zack in Heaven

"That a boy Cloud!"

(Did he just call me babe?) Tifa blushed a little after thinking about what Cloud said. She continued her work with a big smile on her face. Cloud started his bike and got back on the road to deliver the package. Cloud finally arrived in Odin City it was a large place connected by a bridge from the Midgar continent. He stopped his bike to take in the view of the city. Buildings stormed the skies and the streets were littered with people. "Leave it to SIN to build such a large place." "Their no better than Shin-ra…well I better deliver this package." "It shouldn't be hard to find them."

A large building towered into the sky in the center of the city. Once Cloud arrived he got off his bike and walked to the front along with his sword. (No guards this time I better be cautious.) "After he entered the building he walked up to the receptionists desk a woman was behind it inputting data on her computer. "Excuse me I'm here to deliver a package for SIN." "Oh yes you must be Mr. Strife." "I will take the package." Cloud handed her the container. "Here is your payment one million gil." "One million gil?" "Yes is there a problem?" "No…it's just that it's more than I expected." "Well the contents of this package are extremely valuable to this company." "So having you deliver it has done us a huge favor." "I see…well thank you." "Have a good day Mr. Strife."

(That's that same thing that Masa said.) (Something doesn't feel right about this.) (I need to contact Reeve and get some answers.) Cloud got back on his motorcycle then he rode off from Odin City. After he got out of distance of Odin City he stopped on the side of the bridge to make a phone call. "Hello Reeve Tuesti speaking." "Hey Reeve it's me." "Hey Cloud it's good to hear from you!" "So how is your business?" "Sorry Reeve I really don't have time to sit and chat but I have something I want you to look into for me." "Well I will see what I can do." "Have you heard of a company called SIN?" "SIN?" "Why yes it's that new company that opened up last year." "They have quite a reputation." "They have produced some of the most productive medicine I have ever heard of." "I even heard that their weapons are on par with Shin-ra." "Could you do a background check on someone for me?" "Yeah sure so who is it?" "Masa Mune." "Cloud you are aware that is the name of a sword smith?" "Yes but the guy I made the delivery for his name is Masa and his last name is Mune." "This is very strange Cloud but I will look into it."

"Once I have something I will contact you." "Thanks Reeve I'm counting on you." "Well I guess now would be a good time to check that text message." "Let me see…well she made quite a list but I better hurry or else I will never hear the end of her lecture." Cloud took off toward Midgar on his motorcycle. After stopping buy the store on his way back in town he went back to 7th Heaven. "Hey Cloud!" Denzel and Marlene ran up to Cloud to hug him. "Omph!" "Hey Denzel, hey Marlene."

"Would you guys mind helping me with this stuff?" "Sure!" They grab the bags from clouds hands while he carried the liquor. Tifa walked down stairs into the bar. She smiled the moment she laid eyes on Cloud. He smiled back at her as she walked toward him. "Hey Tifa." "Hey BABE." Cloud turned away as he blushed a little. "Erh, tch." She giggled after seeing Cloud get embarrassed. "Um Tifa about that."

She placed her right index finger over Cloud's lips. "No I don't want to hear it Cloud." "Don't ruin the moment alright." Cloud knew better than to argue with Tifa especially when she had the "upper hand" on him. She winked at him as she took the bag of liquor from him. Cloud walked up stairs to his room and placed his sword in a case in his room. After putting up his sword he took off his holster and put it on top of the case. Later on that night after the life of the bar died down Tifa and Cloud closed for the night.

It was midnight and everyone was getting tired. Denzel and Marlene had already ate dinner early and taken a bath so they were already asleep. Cloud and Tifa sat down to eat together while sharing a bottle of red wine. "So how did the delivery go today Cloud." "Well I delivered the package but I'm still worried about my client." "Why is that?" "Well the client and the package he had seemed suspicious." "Suspicious?" "Yeah."

"He had me deliver some materia." "Materia?" "Well that doesn't seem very strange to me Cloud." "Well his eyes were brimming with mako energy." "Mako…are you sure Cloud?!" "Yeah I could feel it…just like that time with him." "Maybe we should have Reeve look into it for us Cloud." "I already contacted him earlier he said he would look into it and call me back when he finds something." "So what was our client's name?" "Masa Mune." Lightening struck after Cloud mentioned his name.

"Masa Mune?" "Cloud wasn't that the name of Sephiroth's sword?" "Yeah I thought the same thing when he told me his name." "The strangest thing was that he reeked of Sephiroth." "He even looked similar to him." "Don't worry about it Cloud you defeated Sephiroth for good the last time so he won't be coming back." "I don't know Tifa I defeated him the first time back when we saved the planet and he came back again through reincarnating himself through Kadaj.

"Cloud don't worry he is not coming back." "Besides if something does happen we can take care of it." Cloud smiled at Tifa slightly. "I know Tifa…I know." After they finished eating Tifa washed their dishes. Cloud went up stairs and ran some bath water. He took his boots off and laid them by his bed. Cloud grabbed some loose pants from his drawer for the night. He walked down the hallway and grabbed a wash cloth and towel from a closet then he went back to the bathroom.

After taking off his clothes Cloud climbed into the tub and sat down slowly in the hot water. He leaned back while he rested both hands on each side of the tub. "Wheeew." (Yeah nothing beats a hot bath.) Cloud relaxed as he listened to the rain fall outside. He closed his eyes while the hot bath soothed his body. As he sat there he thought about Masa Mune again then he started having flash backs of his battles with Sephiroth. Cloud held his head in agony after the headache hit him.

(Damn it get out of my head!) (SEPHIROTH!) Cloud woke up and looked around the bathroom but no one was there. "Damn it was only a dream." (I must have fallen asleep.) He placed his hand on his forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey mind if I join you?" "Huh?" He turned toward the doorway and saw Tifa standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Cloud's eyes were stretched as he looked at Tifa. She looked sexy with that towel wrapped around her body. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail. The banes hanged over her seductive brown eyes. She had a smile across her face as she stood there looking at Cloud. The towel looked like it was about to come off of her body. Her breasts were barely contained behind the cloth. He could see her cleavage above the top of the towel. Her long, slender, toned legs were very pleasant. She held on to the part of the tile that held it on her body at the top with her right hand. "Well Cloud?" Cloud tried to remain calm as he looked at Tifa. "Tifa could you hand me the towel over there." "Which towel this one or?" Tifa removed the towel from around her body and let it drop to the floor. "Tifa!" Cloud turned his head the other way to prevent himself from looking. "Well you still haven't given me an answer Cloud." "Well I uh." "Well I will take that as a yes." She walked toward the tub and stepped inside. Cloud swallowed hard as the busty beauty got in with him.

Tifa sat between his legs and leaned her back against him. Cloud blushed a little around his cheeks. "Are you comfortable Cloud?" "Uh Yeah." (Damn her.) Cloud looked up at the ceiling trying to keep his mind clear. "Calm down Cloud I'm not going to bite." "Tifa grabbed his arms and put them around her chest. Cloud could feel the soft mounds melt into his hands as he touched them. "There now that's better." "Uh Tifa this is not helping." "What do you mean?"

"Well erh!" "What's wrong Cloud?" His cock had got stiff and it was rubbing against Tifa's back. "Oh I see you got "excited"." Cloud couldn't help but smile at her, "Well you started it." "Well what are you waiting for Cloud?" He lifted her up and slid his cock into her vagina. After he made it all the way in he moved in and out gently. Tifa moaned as she felt his manhood slide up and down her vagina wall. Cloud started rubbing her breasts in his hands as he licked her neck. Then he moved from her neck to her ear and bit it slightly. Tifa reared her head back as the feeling tingled throughout her body.

Tifa turned her head towards Cloud and they both kissed as their tongues played tug a war. A few minutes later Cloud's phone started ringing. He stopped for a moment to listen. "It's probably Reeve calling back." Tifa had a disappointed look on her face. "Oh well go and answer it." Cloud grabbed her by her head and kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry Tifa I can take a message." "Cloud?" "Now where were we?" "He kissed her again but she didn't seem to mind Cloud ignoring his call."

Cloud started moving again but faster and harder this time. The water started spilling over the side of the tub. Tifa moaned again as the vibe pleasured her body. "Not so loud Tifa or you will wake Denzel and Marlene." "Well I can't help it…it feels so good." "Well I have a solution." Cloud kissed her again as he sucked on her tongue. He played with her breasts then he started pinching her nipples and twisting them. "Mrh!" Cloud moved away from her and smiled. "You like that don't you?" "Cloud!" He continued to play with her nipples as he fucked her. It seemed like the sex continued for hours. "Cloud I'm about to cum!" "I am too!" He gave one last thrust as they both screamed with pleasure, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tifa fell back against Cloud and he leaned back against the wall of the tub. They were both exhausted after releasing so much. Tifa turned to look up at Cloud and he looked at her then they both kissed again. Tifa leaned her head back and Cloud rested his head on her left shoulder. The both stayed in the tub enjoying each other's company.

Zanarkand Story-

Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku were preparing to head off to Zanarkand when Wakka showed up. "Hey Rikku long time no see ya?" "Hey pops!" "Hey now I may be a papa but you don't have to rub it in ya?" "I'm just kidding Wakka." "We are going to Zanarkand." "To Zanarkand you say." "Isn't that place just a ruin now?" "Yeah but someone is rebuilding it." "Someone is restoring that machina city." "Yeah." "Wow never expected anyone to rebuild a place that existed over a thousand years ago."

"Hey Wakka you want to come with us?" "I don't know about that brutha." "I still get bad vibes every time I think about that place." "You know the whole lady Yunalesca deal in all." "I see well it won't be the same without you Wakka what do say?" "Well I don't think Lulu would be happy with that." "Happy about what?" Lulu walked up with Vidina in her arms. Wakka tried to make up a convenient excuse. "Hey Lulu we were just chatting like old times." "Really now?" "So I guess you are not interested in Zanarkand?"

Tidus was impressed with Lulu being able to overhear their conversation. (Man she has some good ears.) "No I could hear you all before I even got close." "Y-y-you read my mind?!" "Yes I may be a mother but I haven't stopped developing my black mage power." "See I told ya brutha nothing gets by her." Tidus stretched his eyes in confusion and fear. "Scaaary." "Wakka you can go on one condition." "Huh?" "Just make sure you come back and don't make a fool of yourself understand?" "Yes ma'm!" "Hey Lu why don't you come with us I'm sure that Baba wouldn't mind watching Vidina for us." "Wakka I'm not that interested in Zanarkand I'm more concerned with our sons well being." "Oh come on for old time sake ya." Yuna tried to encourage her to come along as well. "Come on Lulu it wouldn't be the same without you." Even Rikku tried to persuade her, "Yeah we need someone to keep us in line." Even Tidus had to add in his comments, "Come on a little adventure never hurt anyone."

"The answer is no and that's final." "I don't mind watching your son Lulu." An old woman walked up behind her. "But I have already made up my mind." "Go on now my dear you need to give yourself a break every once in a while." "I don't mind watching the boy." "But I…" "Go now." "Alright but let me at least make sure he has an extra changing of clothes and some food in case he gets hungry." "Lulu don't worry I will take care of him."

Rikku started to get a little impatient. "Alright guys well let's go already!" Lulu was still a little worried about leaving Vidina. "I have some medicine in the cupboard just in case and I have fresh diapers as well." "Come on Lu she will take care of him." Rikku was already at the entrance with Tidus and Yuna not too far behind her. She held her hands up at her mouth as she tried to get Wakka and Lulu's attention. "If you guys don't hurry we're going to leave without you!"

After leaving Besaid they boarded the Gull Wing and left the Island. "Alright Brother set a course for Zanarkand!" Tidus looked over at Wakka he was holding the wall on the airship with all his might. "Hey Wakka you okay there man you don't look so good." "I haven't been on an airship in a long time so I forgot how frightening it is." Lulu shook her head, "You never change Wakka." "Yeah I know but that's why I have you ya?" She smiled at him as she helped him stand his ground.

"Oh Yunie there is someone I want you to meet." "Someone you want me to meet?" "Yeah come on in!" At that time the cabins door opened and a familiar face appeared. She was a beautiful girl. She had short silver hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing black leather shirt, pants, gloves, and black boots. "Long time huh Yuna?" "Paine?" "Yeah that's my name don't wear it out." Yuna ran up and hugged Paine. "I thought you left the Gull Wings to travel on your own."

"Yeah well I did but this little air head couldn't leave me alone." "Hey Paine that not very nice ya know?!" Paine laughed as Rikku scolded her. "Well Yuna aren't you going to introduce me to your friends." "Oh right." "Paine this is Wakka and Lulu I grew up with them so there both like my brother and sister." "And this is…" Pain was taking a look at Tidus. She was very close inspecting him from head to toe. Tidus had to lean back a little as she got in his face. "Well…aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Tidus blushed a little as Paine looked at him.

Yuna cleared her throat to get Paine's attention. "This is…" "Your lover I take it…don't worry…I'm not going to intervene but…I'm not going to make any promises." "Hey Paine!" She laughed at Yuna after seeing her get upset. "I'm just pulling your leg Yuna." "Well just ignore us why don't ya!" "Uh oh we have upset our "fearless" leader," said Paine playfully.

"Oh yes this is Rikku's brother Brother." "I am not only her brother I am the supreme commander and chief of the Gull Wing nation!" "Uh yeah…moving along." "That is the navigator Buddy." "What's happenin everybody?" "And that is Shinra." "Yo." "He is supposed to be a child prodigy or so he claims." "Hey I'm just a kid but I am a genius." "Alright Gull Wings your commander and chief commands you to do the dance of victory!" Brother, Buddy and Shinra lined up then they started flapping their arms like a bird while moving their upper bodies side to side. Everyone stood in shock and embarrassment as they watched. After their goofy dance Buddy spoke up then cleared his throat, "Hey everyone listen up we will be at Zanarkand in ten minutes." "Man I thought I was crazy these guys are more looney than a wild chocobo." Everyone laughed after hearing Wakka's comment. Buddy, Brother, and Shinra sunk their heads in disappointment.

Ten minutes later the large air ship arrived at Zanarkand. "Alright guys I'm going to beam ya down so stand on the transporter." Everyone stood on the teleporter then Buddy transported them to Zanarkand. After they made it to the ground safely they could see large construction equipment in the distance. They could also see that there were a few buildings that already stood in the vicinity of Zanarkand. Tidus walked up to edge of the cliff to get a better look. "So they really are restoring Zanarkand."

Yuna walked up beside him to see if he was alright. "Are you alright?" "Yeah." "I just…I'm starting to get that nostalgic feeling about this place." "At night the city was lively." "Buildings stretched as far as the eyes could see." "Look…if this is too painful to look at maybe we should leave." "No Yuna…I have come this far…I can't turn back right now." "My old man, mom, and Auron their all gone." "Nothing can bring them back." "Your right."

"Hey guys come on!" "We better get going Yuna." Tidus smiled as he grabbed Yuna's hand then they ran to catch up with the others. When they got to the bottom a man with long silver hair walked up to them. He had heterochromia eyes like Yuna except he had one aqua colored eye and one red eye. Both of his irises were black slits like cat eyes. His silver hair stretched all the way down his back. In the front he had silver banes that stretched out from the top of his head on each side that went down his face. He had pale skin but he was very handsome.

He was wearing a black dress uniform shirt with a tail that covered his legs on the back all the way down to his calves. He was wearing black leather pants and boots. "Hello may I ask what brings you all here?" Tidus felt a strange vibe from the man but he managed to speak to him regardless. "We heard news that someone was renovating Zanarkand." "We wanted to come and see it with our own eyes." "I see…well you have come to the right place." "Where are my manners I apologize I haven't introduced myself have I?" "I am Gidod Sin." "I am the sole proprietor behind the reconstruction of this magnificent city."

"Well Mr. Sin." "Oh please call me Gidod." "Why are you rebuilding Zanarkand?" "Well I only have a dream to see this place restored nothing more." "I have already restored the great city that stands over the moon flow and I made sure that the bridges are reinforced to withstand the weight of the cities foundation." "Hey I didn't hear anything about the city being restored at the moon flow." "Well I had it kept under wraps I didn't want any information leaked about the city being restored." "Rikku hold on I 'm not finished I have some more questions."

"I don't get it why Zanarkand?" "Does this place hold some type of sentimental value to you?" "No as I stated before I only want to restore this great city only to see it shine once again." "I have heard stories about the great machina cities of this era and I wanted to see them with my own eyes." "Somehow Gidod I don't believe you." "Why is that?" "Well something about you just doesn't feel right like you have a different motive behind this."

"Well I understand my appearance does provoke other's a little." "I do apologize you feel that way but I assure you I have no intention of causing any trouble." "Once this city is fully constructed your welcome to live here if you like…son of Jecht." "Hey how do you know about my old man?" "Well your father is very famous is he not?" "So it is no mystery that I would hear about his son's heroics too." "I heard about how you and your party destroyed Sin and I also heard about the Gull Wings putting an end to Vegnagon and the raging spirit Shuyin." "I know about all of you so it really shouldn't be a mystery."

Rikku interrupted again to get Sin to explain his intentions behind rebuilding the floating city. "I still don't understand why you don't want anyone to know about the construction of the city over the moon flow." "Well let's put it this way if everyone finds out about it." "It would cause an up roar and everyone will fear the return of SIN." "I believe that it was in my best interest to keep it a secret until I feel that it is the right time to reveal it."

Lulu spoke up to add her insight on the conversation, "He does have a good point if everyone finds out about this they would fear that SIN may come back again, not to mention it may cause a riot they would over run the newly built cities and destroy them out of fear." "Precisely that is why I have not made this known to the public." "I would appreciate it if you would all keep this to yourselves for now."

At that moment the large fiend king behemoth showed up behind Sin. "Hey look out!" Tidus took out his brotherhood sword and jumped at it to attack but someone took the creature out in one blow. Tidus landed on his feet and slammed his sword into the ground to keep himself from sliding further. He turned around and saw a familiar person standing behind Sin. He had short black hair with gray streaks in it two small banes hung down over his widow peak. He had on sun glasses that hung down the bridge on his nose and a scruffy beard. He had piercing light brown eyes but no scars at all.

He had on a black sleeveless hard leather shirt. He had on silver gauntlets, black ninja pants and black boots with silver grieves. He had his shirt that he was wearing hanging down at his waist. He was a holding a large broad sword across his back while he was in his stance. "No it can't be!" "Auron!" "No I'm afraid you the wrong person this is my body guard Saber." "You are full of it that is Auron!" Tidus walked up to him to greet him. "Hey Auron I thought you were dead but man is it good to see you again!" As he got closer Saber held his sword out at him and attacked Tidus. "Hey what are you doing?!" Tidus saw the attack coming and blocked the blow.

The attack was so strong that it made him slide back but he kept his ground. "What's the deal Auron why did you attack me?" Saber ran toward Tidus at full speed then he jumped up into the air when he came down he slammed the sword into the ground. The ground started heating up where Tidus stood he jumped back and a gust of fire sprung from the ground. (No way was that Auron's dragon fang!) He let his guard down for a moment and saber was in his face. He attacked the blitz ball player again. Tidus tried to block the attack but his sword was knocked away.

It flew into a piece of a ruined building and stuck in place. Saber was about to finish Tidus when Sin stopped him. "Saber!" "That will be enough you may go." "I'm sorry son of Jecht he is very protective of me." "He must have had the intention that you wanted to attack when you ran up to him with your sword in your hand." "You bastard what have you done to Auron!" "As I have told you before that is not Auron." "I admit he does share a resemblance to him but I assure you that he is not the one you have known as Auron."

"I apologize but I have to get going I have urgent matters to attend to." "It was nice meeting you all but if you will excuse me." Gidod walked away without saying another word to the group. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Yuna." "He did look just like Sir Auron." "Yeah he did but something is not right here." "I'm going to find out what's really going on." Lulu walked up at that moment. "Listen I know he looked like Auron but we have to accept that he is not." "In case you have forgotten Yuna performed a sending that put him to rest." "It put me to rest too remember but I came back?" "It is true that you came back somehow but we have to accept reality that Auron is gone." "Were you able to read anything from this guy Lulu?" "No I couldn't sense or read any bad intentions from him." "One thing that did strike me as odd was that it seemed like he had a mental barrier setup." "I couldn't sense anything but a blank slate when I tried to read his thoughts." "I don't know if he is up to something or if he really does have good intentions but we don't have any proof to make accusations against him." "So it would be better if we didn't pry where are noses don't belong understand?"

"Yeah I understand." "Well now that we have seen the construction of Zanarkand with our own eyes let's leave." "Yeah your right there is nothing more that we can do here." "Hey Rikku let's go to the moon flow." "What?" "I want to go to the moon flow." "I want to see this city with my own eyes and maybe even find some clues while I'm there." "Alright but I don't think this is such a good idea." "Trust me I won't start a fight unless I have to."

Rikku contacted Buddy to pick them up. "Look Rikku I have had my fair share of heroics long ago I really don't want to be a part of this if trouble is going to start." "Oh come on Paine I thought you were fearless." "I am but I'm not stupid." "There is a time and place to fight." Tidus spoke up, "Look if you don't want to come you don't have to." "I'm not forcing anyone to do this if I have to I will do this myself." "I don't want to involve anyone in my affairs."

"Now hold no their bud I understand your upset in all but this is risky know what I mean?" "Yeah I know Wakka but I have to find out what this Sin guy is really up to." "Something about him reeks and I'm going to find out what." "I'm coming with you." "No Yuna I don't want to involve you either." "If we move together we may attract to much attention."

"Well he finally starts using his head." "Hey Lulu cut me some slack here." "In blitz ball I always had to use my head." "How do you think I became the star player?" "That is blitz ball but this is a life or death situation." "If you lose in this you die this is not a game." "I know that I just want to find out what is really going on here." "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" "Yuna!" "I'm coming too!" "Rikku!"

"Sorry brutha you're stuck with us." "Wakka not you too!" "You all never cease to amaze me." "I guess I have no choice." "Lulu!" "Well lover boy it looks like you have yourself a party." "I guess I could tag along it looks like this might be fun." "Paine!" "Wait a few minutes ago you were saying that you didn't want to get into trouble what made you change your mind." "Well I'm curious I want to find out how this turns out." "Suit yourself."

Rikku jumped up and down with excitement, "Alright Brother to the moon flow!" "Yahooo!" "How do you guys say I'm really getting pumped up about this no?!" "Rikku is your brother always like this?" "Yeah, heh, heh, heh." (Well with a father like Cid I can see why.) Lulu looked at Tidus and laughed a little. "Hey what's so funny Lulu?" "Nothing, just watch what you say." "You read my mind again didn't you." "Maybe."

(Aw man not only do I have to watch what I say I have to watch what a think too!) After they made it to the moon flow they were stopped by a massive patrol airship. "Where did that come from?" "Turn around right now this area is off limits!" "If you do not comply we will use excessive force." To prove the threat a large mana cannon emerged from the hull of the ship and it was aimed at the Gull Wing. "Uh Rikku I think that we better do what they say." "I agree Brother let's leave for now."

Brother turned the ship around and headed out of the moon flow territory. Tidus suspicions were correct. "I knew that something was up why would they have an armed ship guarding that area?" Lulu had to agree, "Well I guess you were right for once." "Hey Rikku." "Yeah Paine what's up?" "Did that cannon look familiar?" "Huh?" "Think back Rikku." Rikku tried to figure out what pain was insinuating then it hit her.

FLASH BACK:

Veganagon released a large cannon from its mouth.

FLASH BACK END

"VEGNAGON!" "That cannon looked very similar to the one that Veganagon was going to use!" "I thought that it was the final machine weapon that Bevelle had hidden away." "Rikku we really don't know how many secrets that Bevelle has hidden away." "If they stored a monstrosity like Vegnagon there is no telling what other secrets are hidden in that underground labyrinth." "You do have a point Paine." Tidus went over to Brother to make a request while the others were talking about the situation.

"Yo." "What do you want?" "You think you could drop me off at the Mi'hen highroad?" "The Mi'hen highroad why do you want to go there?" "Well I have a little errand that I need to run so could you drop me off there?" "Well alright but aren't you going to let the others know." "No don't tell anyone especially Yuna." "Alright but I have a bad feeling about this." "You're going back to the moon flow?" "Yeah…something is going down and I want to find out." "I don't want to get the others involved in case I do happen to get caught."

Brother sighed knowing that Tidus was going on a risky mission. "You are crazy but if you still insist on going you can take the bike I have in the hangar." "A bike?" "Yeah it's a little something I have been working on but it should be faster than a chocobo." "Thanks man I owe ya one." "No problem you better get going while the others are distracted." "Yeah…wish me luck." "Hey don't die out there if you die Yuna won't forgive you." Tidus gave him a thumb up, "You got it."

Tidus walked towards the back with the others. Hey guys I'm feeling a little sleepy I'm going to lie down for a while. They still didn't hear him when he spoke. Lulu and Yuna had both taken notice and wondered what was wrong with Tidus. After leaving the cabin he made his way to the elevator. He took the elevator down to the hangar. Inside there was some equipment and in the corner there was something covered. He walked over to it and uncovered it. "Whoa dude!"

"Now this is one sweet ride." It was an air bike that resembled the Gull Wing ship. Tidus got on the bike and started the engine. The bikes engine started up. It had a deep muscle growl to it. "Man I can't wait to take this baby for a ride." "So you plan on leaving without us?" "Erh!" He turned around to find Yuna standing at the door of the elevator. "I'm sorry Yuna I just don't want you guys to get hurt that's all." "What's wrong with you?!" "Do you really think that you can get into that place on your own?!" "Why are you doing this?"

Yuna looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Yuna I…I promise I will come back don't worry." "I won't leave you again." "Look…if we all go it will be Bevelle all over again." "We were on the run before when we went against Yevon." "I don't want you to go through that again." "I have to find out what's going on this Sin guy had Auron and I want to get some answers." "Stay with us we can all figure this out together." Tidus pressed the button on the hangar door. After it opened he turned to look at Yuna one last time before he exited the air ship hangar. Yuna had a flash back of when he first left her. When he had to disappear after defeating Sin. Yuna slid down to her knees as the hangar door closed.

"So he went after all?" Lulu appeared behind her. "Yeah…he is gone again." "Are you going to give up?" "Huh?" "Are you going to let him go Yuna?" "I don't know what I should do." "Yuna that idiot is foolish but he has a big heart." "I kind of understand why he is doing this just like…just like…when…Chappu went to fight in the war against Sin." "Yuna if we hurry we can catch up with him and stop him before he kills himself."

Yuna got off the floor and wiped her tears away. "Your right…let's go." They both got on the elevator and went back to the others. Meanwhile Tidus was making his way down the Mi'hen Highroad. "Wooooohooooo!" "Yeah now this is what I'm talking about!" He raced the bike down the road with great speed. A carriage with four chocobos was coming around the cliff pass in front of him. "Oh no!" Tidus turned the bike to the right and it went off the cliff.

He corrected the fall by flying on the side of the wall then he bounced off a small cliff ledge. After clearing the ledge a rock slide started and large boulders started coming down the side of the cliff. "Man this is going to be a rush!" He dodged the first boulder then another one came down. He pulled back on the bikes handles as he stood up to shift his weight causing the bike to flip backwards. He narrowly escaped the boulder as it passed him and the bike.

Another boulders came down on his left he flipped the bike to the right to dodge it and then he flipped it back to the right to dodge another one. It was raining rocks as he tried to get through the rubble. He pulled back on the throttle and the bike bellowed energy out of its exhausts. The bike took off and he cleared the rubble before it could reach him. "Alright now on to Mushroom Rock!" When he made it to the entrance there was a large gate and guards around the area. He stopped the bike and hid it behind a tree. He scouted the area from the tree branch to find a way in. "Man they have to be hiding something." "Now if I could just find a way to get inside and past the guards." He looked around the rock area and at the top there was an opening leading to the other side. "Alright now to get past the guards."

He jumped from the tree branch to the side of the cliff then he ran along the wall to the opening. Once he reached it a floating eye appeared. "Man you have impeccable timing." The floating eye attacked Tidus with its gust attack but he did a back flip to dodge it. Tidus tried to attack it but the fiend took flight and dodged his attack. "Look I don't have time to play with you!" Tidus threw his sword with all his might and it spun like a boomerang.

The sword sliced the fiend in half. Tidus jumped in the air and caught his sword by the handle then he grabbed the side of the rock ledge as he came down. "Whew man that was close!" "Hey you what are you doing up there?!" They held their guns up at him. "Aw great!" He swung across the ledge and ran across the wall to evade the bullets as the guards opened fire.

Two of the guards were on air bikes. Tidus jumped off the wall on the back with one of them then he knocked the guard off of his bike. After he got off the bike it hit the cliff wall and exploded on impact. "After him don't let him get away!" After making it back to his air bike he spun around creating a dust cloud then rode along the side of the cliff wall to pick up speed.

After getting enough speed he pulled back on the bike causing it to go air born. While he was suspended in the air he charged up his sword and released the energy into the ground beneath the gate. The caused a catastrophic explosion that blew the gates off the wall. One of the guards was impaled by the flying door as it came his way. The explosion from the bike took his life along with two more guards. "Ouch that had to hurt!" Tidus forced the bike down and rode through the opening. After he made it to Mushroom Rock he dove in the fog below to escape his pursuers. "Man I can barely see anything down here even with the lights on!" "He went into the fog after him!" "Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Tidus stopped the bike and parked it behind a rock pillar. He waited for the guard to come his way.

When the guard got closer he jumped up while clinging to the rock pillar. He spun around the pillar and kicked the guard off his air bike. Another guard showed up shortly after with his guns blazing. "Uh oh Aah!" Tidus jumped back to escape the gun fire. The guard stopped his bike and activated his infrared goggles to find Tidus. The guard saw something in the distance and opened fire. After hitting his target he ran to verify he had eliminated Tidus.

After he got close he realized he had killed a large lizard. After seeing that he didn't get the right target he spun around and looked around the area for Tidus. He carefully moved through the fog with his back against the wall checking both ways to make sure. Tidus jumped down in front of him and sliced his gun in half. Then he round house kicked the guard against the wall and followed up with a vertical slash.

The guard fell to the ground after Tidus took him out. "Now I can go to the elevator." Tidus went back to his bike and flew out of the fog. As soon as he emerged three air guards were waiting for him. "There he is fire!" "Not you guys again!" He pulled back on the throttle and the back sped off at full speed. He rode along the side of the rocky wall and through the opening on a rock ledge. The guards tried to follow but the third one hit part of the ledge and it caused it bike to spin out of control sending him into the wall.

(Man I have to get rid of these two before I get to that elevator!) (Time to play a little chicken!) Tidus stopped the bike and turned it around. The two guards were far behind him but they could see that he had stopped. "He is giving up we have him now!" A smirk came across Tidus' face then he revved the bike up. He launched the bike forward at one of the guards. "So you want to play chicken huh well come on let's see who has bigger balls punk!" Tidus continued to come toward the guard.

The guard opened fire but Tidus only blocked them with his sword. As they both came closer the guard dodged just in time but his efforts were futile. He hit a rock pillar and it killed him on impact. "Guess I had the bigger balls!" "You took out all my men but you won't take me down so easily!" "Come on do you want to play too?" "No I have something else in mind if your man enough!"

"So what do you have in mind commander?" "The ledge over there where the elevator is at let's have a sword fight man to man over there." "If you win I will let you keep your life and you can leave this place." "But if you lose…well you should know what happens." "How about this if I win you tell me all about SIN and let me pass. "If I lose you won't have to see my face again capice?" "So you really think you can beat me?"

"I have you know that I am the twentieth commander of the SIN army." "The SIN army?" "Enough talk are you game or are you going to back out?" "No I accept your challenge commander lead the way." "Heh,heh gladly." Tidus and the commander rode their bikes over to the rock ledge where the elevator resided. The commander took out a black orb and formed it into a large black broad sword radiating with dark energy.

The commander was twice as big as Tidus. He had short gray hair and piercing yellow eyes. He had dark tanned skin and sharp teeth like a wolf. He was wearing a black vest with a Yu Yevon symbol on the back in gold. He had baggy red pants on and black boots with silver grieves. On each wrist he had black gauntlets with silver plates on them. He had a scar leading from his chest down his abdomen that glowed with black and indigo energy.

(I guess this guy wasn't bluffing about his power.) (I better be careful with this one.) "I am Fero Slash." "I go by another name but you won't live long enough to even remember it." "Really…humor me?" "You arrogant punk I will show you why my enemies fear me." "Are you ready?" "Man why do all you villains always monologue?" Fero laughed at Tidus then he took his fighting stance.

(About time he got serious I was about to fall asleep.) Fero ran toward Tidus and tore the ground apart as he ran toward him. He held the sword up and slammed it into the ground. Tidus evaded to the side dodging the force of the attack. The energy blew part of the ledge off. (Man if I get hit by one of those I will end up like that ledge!) Fero snuck up behind him and hit Tidus with the back of the sword. This sent Tidus into the wall of the cliff. Before he could get up Fero was already on him.

He plunged his sword into Tidus who was still in the hole of the wall. "You were all talk and no action." "You are pathetic and here I was thinking that I might actually get to have some fun for once." "Is that the extent of your power Slash?" "Huh!" "How did you?" "Don't let your guard down!" Tidus kicked Fero across the face sending the giant into the ground of the ledge.

Fero got off the ground grinding his teeth in anger. "How I stabbed you?" "I don't need to explain anything to you Fero I don't have time to talk let's go." Tidus ran toward Fero at full speed his sword started glowing then he unleashed a barrage of slashes on the big man. After unleashing the attack he jumped into the air and spun as he came down with his sword pointing down. The impact caused a light to engulf the area.

The commander laid on the ground with his sword broken in half. He was bleeding from a few lacerations but he was still alive. "Well commander it looks like I win this battle." "I didn't kill you but I suggest you escape before a fiend comes." "Finish me off!" "Why should I?" "I have lost now finish me!" Tidus turned around and walked back to his bike. The commander got off the ground and took out a small dagger then he threw it at the Tidus. Before it could reach his neck Tidus turned around and knocked the dagger away.

He turned and looked at the commander. He had a scary look on his face as he glared at the commander. Before the commander could do anything Tidus was already holding his sword at the commander's neck. "Don't throw your life away Fero." "Now tell me about SIN." The commander laughed. "I don't have to tell you anything." "You can kill me I don't care but I won't tell you about SIN."

"Alright then who is Saber?" "Saber?" "You met Saber and lived?" "No I ran into him but I didn't die." "What do you know about him?" "I don't know anything about Saber all I know is that he is the president's bodyguard." "He is some superhuman freak that's all I know." "Tidus looked down at the symbol on the commander's vest." (Where have I seen that before?)

FLASH BACK

Yunlesca:"Yu Yevon will rebuild his armor even after the final summoning has destroyed the armor." "As long as Yu Yevon lives Sin will be resurrected over and over again."

FLASH BACK END

Tell me about this symbol on your back commander." "What about it?" "Don't play dumb with me!" "I fought a being know as Yu Yevon long ago and he had the same symbol on his body." "Now tell me why you have it." "I like the looks of the symbol why does it matter to you?" "Is Yu Yevon alive?" "Hell if I know so what if he is?" "If he is alive Sin will come back!"

"What that giant monstrous creature?" "Don't make me laugh it was destroyed by some warriors long ago." "That thing won't be coming back." "Commander believe it or not I am one of those warriors from the past." "I fought Sin along with my comrades." "Now tell me if you know anything about Yu Yevon." "Like I said before I'm not talking if I do they will kill me."

"Who will kill you?" "The seven shadows will kill me if I talk." "No matter where I run or where I go they will kill me." "If you tell me I can help you live." "I can help you." "Look your strong but you are nothing compared to them." "They are more cut throat than me." "Look just finish me off either way I'm going to die." "No you're coming with me Fero."

"What?" "Are you crazy I just tried to kill you and now all of a sudden you want me to come with you?!" "You can do that or stay here and wait to die." "Your choice." "Erh, tch!" "I will take that as a yes." "You're not taking him anywhere." "Huh?" Tidus turned around and a woman in a black cloak was standing on the elevator.

"So you are the one that caused the ruckus at Mi'hen Highroad?" "And what if I did?" "I would choose my words wisely if I were you child." "Child?" "Listen here lady I am not a child!" The woman laughed at Tidus then she disappeared. "You are such a cute boy." Tidus couldn't move the woman had snuck up behind him. She rubbed her right hand across his face.

Tidus turned to smack her away but she jumped back to evade his attack. "Don't be hasty let's have a little fun first." "I take it your one of the shadow seven." "Mirage." "Look get out of here she is not after you she wants me!" "I can't leave you here Fero I won't let you die." "Damn your stubborn listen to me!" "If you fight you will die I assure you of that now leave this place now!"

Before Fero could say another word a hand plunged through his chest. "Who said I was after you?" "I came here to kill the boy but I see that you are attempting to betray Sin." "Uh ah!" Fero spat up blood from the severe wound. "You bitch!" "Go to hell!" Mirage crushed his heart in her hand then she pulled her bloody hand out of his chest.

Fero stumbled back then he fell on the ground. "Why did you kill him?!" "He was unable to fight back!" "I only did what needed to be done." "Now it's your turn." (Damn this day just keeps getting better and better.) (I can't play around with this one she is serious so I guess I better do the same.) Tidus plunged his sword into the ground.

"Are you giving up?" "No just taking precaution." "Oh?" "You can be as cautious as you want but it will not help you." "You will share the same fate as him." Tidus started glowing with a yellow aura then he released the power. A large amber ring formed around his body then it disappeared. Tidus powered up again and this time a shining light engulfed his body then it dispersed.

"I see I guess you're not so helpless after all." "But using a haste and strength spell won't help you I'm afraid." "We'll see about that Mirage." Tidus picked up his sword and transformed it into Caladbolg then he infused it with his energy. "Alright I'm ready!" Tidus ran toward Mirage she was surprised at how quickly he moved toward her. She dodged the slash as he went by her. "You fool after all that and you still didn't manage to hit me!" "I'm not so sure about that I made contact with your body." Mirage started laughing. "You didn't even touch me." As she looked at Tidus her vision started becoming distorted. Her cloak fell off her body and dispersed in pieces.

"When did you…how did you?" Tidus turned and glared at her. "Sorry Mirage I don't have time to explain but you have lost this fight." "Don't give me that!" "I will not be beaten by a mere child!" "There you go again with the child comment!" "Look I don't have time to play with you!" "This young wiper snapper just beat you and get upset and call me a child please!" "You don't seem to be that old to me anyway." "I have you know that I have lived ten times your millennia." Tidus whistled in amazement of how old she was. "Wow so you should be a fossil right about now."

"Why you!" "You will pay for that insult!" "I admit that I let my guard down but I assure you it won't happen again. Mirage was exposed now and she was a beautiful woman even though she was as pale as a white sheet. She had gray snake eyes, black lips, and her hair was tied in a white ponytail that went all the way down to her feet. She had on flexible purple bustier armor. From her neck down to her thighs she had a fishnet body suit on. At her waist she had a ninja belt. On the front and back she had a ninja skirt that came down to her calves with a split on each side.

On her wrists she had large black grieves with retractable blades. On her feet she had black kunoichi boots. "I must say I like that costume you're wearing." "Thank you but I won't spare your life for that compliment." Mirage released a white aura around her body then she disappeared again. (Man looks like she is getting serious too.) Tidus couldn't see Mirage but he could hear her. "You should feel privileged young one you actually managed to maim me as repayment I will grant you a swift death!" (Damn where is she!) Mirage appeared in front of Tidus then he attacked but his sword went right through her. "What the!" (I guess she lives up to her name.)

Mirage appeared behind him then he tried a swift round house kick but it did not connect he went through her again. Mirage came out of hiding and attacked Tidus he blocked the attack with his gauntlet on his left arm. Sparks flew from the strike after he blocked it. Mirage still wasn't finished as she came in with her second arm blade. Tidus blocked it with his caladbolg.

"What's wrong having a hard time finding me?" "Grrrh!" Mirage pushed his sword and gauntlet away then she kicked him in his chin as she flipped back. Tidus flew backwards and hit the ground. He wasted no time on the ground as Mirage came in for another assault he flipped back on his feet as she tried to stab her left blade into him. The blade missed him and plunged into the ground. Tidus ducked as the blade passed over his head. It nicked some of his blonde locks but it missed him.

(Whew that was close.) Mirage disappeared again. "My patience is wearing thin with you." "To think a child would give me this much trouble." "Why don't you stop hiding and come out and fight me for real Mirage." "What are you getting at?" "What I'm saying is that you haven't been fighting me for real all this time." "I want you to fight me with all your power." "Be careful what you ask for boy."

Mirage appeared before Tidus. He gave a sly smirk as she appeared. "I wouldn't be getting excited right now if I was you." Mirage took off her blades and threw them to the ground then she released a large amount of energy. Her body was engulfed in a red aura. She ran toward Tidus and landed a punch to his stomach. Tidus flew back into the cliff wall and bounced off the surface. He dropped his sword after bouncing off the wall. Mirage came up and kicked him in the side of his head sending him to the ground. He slid across the ground and before he could get up she grabbed him by his head and started beating his face in mercilessly.

After seeing that he had lost consciousness she jumped up and twisted her body around his head as she broke his neck three times. Tidus' body fell to the ground lifeless. "You put up a good fight boy but you were no match for one of the shadow seven." "If all of you are this powerful then I have nothing to worry about then." "What?!" Tidus was standing behind Mirage unscathed.

"How did you survive I killed you with my own hands?!" "Yu Yevon was stronger than you will ever be." "My old man was stronger than you will ever be." "You are nothing Mirage." "You fool don't belittle me!" "I will show you true strength." The red aura surrounded her body again and then she ran toward Tidus. She landed a punch at his face but he blocked it with one hand. He squeezed on her hand as he held it.

"Let go, let go of me!" He let go of her hand and she stumbled back. Tidus powered his sword up a large aura surrounded it. He ran toward Mirage and unleashed a barrage of slashes at her. Then he finished up with a back flip slash and a somersault slash. After this he slammed the sword into the ground and jumped off the hilt of the sword into the air.

A ball of energy formed at his right foot and he did a back flip as he kicked it at Mirage. The energy engulfed her and killed her on impact. Tidus came back down and landed on his feet then he walked up and pulled his sword out of the ground. He walked over to Fero to see if he was alive but the giant did not move he was on the ground with his eyes open.

Tidus turned his head then he walked up and closed his eyes then he got on his bike and pulled it onto the elevator. He hit the switch on the wall and the elevator started going up. (So Yu Yevon is back.) (I'm sure that he is back now especially if they went through the trouble of killing one of their commanders.)


End file.
